


【Arthurm】奥姆觉得和丈夫的X生活不和谐了

by heil_stony



Category: arthurm - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heil_stony/pseuds/heil_stony
Summary: (R18)(pwp)(一发完)





	【Arthurm】奥姆觉得和丈夫的X生活不和谐了

随着奥姆作为亲王接手了日常政务，我们的七海之王亚瑟就像只脱了僵的野马一样，整日泡在那该死的陆地上，把所有的政务都推给了勤勤恳恳任劳任怨的奥姆亲王。  
随着亚瑟参加正联的次数越来越多，收获的粉丝也是越来多，亚瑟因为各种原因留在陆地上的时间也原来越长了，难得的回到亚特兰蒂斯的时间，也被他用来呼呼大睡或是其他的什么休息方法用了。  
而奥姆因为要处理政务的牵绊，就算亚瑟回来也不能及时去陪他，不知多少次，当奥姆处理完政务满心欢喜地回卧室找亚瑟的时候，看到的都是一个睡得像死猪一样沉的男人。  
这样的情况时间一长，两个人好不容易能醒着共处一室的时间也变得很少了，更不用说还要两个人都不是身心俱疲的情况才会有的性爱了，次数简直比那些X生活不和谐的夫妻还要少上一些。  
奥姆作为一个很细心又很擅长于自省的亲王，针对这件事情采取了深刻的反省，最后得出了一个结论，他们的夫妻生活确实是需要点什么来改变不和谐的现实。  
没少被布鲁斯和克拉克的秀恩爱行为打扰的奥姆反省完就毫不犹豫地给自己的好闺蜜布鲁西宝贝发了条求助的信息。然后，在第二天，奥姆就收到布鲁斯寄来的一个封的严严实实的大箱子。  
看了看布鲁斯发来的消息:“亲爱的奥姆，等没有人的时候再打开哦。顺便我今天给亚瑟放了假，估计忙完手头上的工作他就会回去了，祝你有个难忘不眠之夜~”奥姆立即让人把这个大箱子抬进了他的卧室，并且让人吩咐守卫，今天除了他和国王不准任何人进入卧室。

有了动力奥姆处理政务本就很高效的速度又更上一层楼，他终于在傍晚的时候处理好了一切烦人的政务，回到了自己的卧室。  
奥姆打开箱子，发现了里面满满的一箱子的奇装异服，该有一沓厚厚的甜美可人的布鲁西宝贝亲笔编写的使用说明书。  
满脸黑线的奥姆翻了翻箱子里的衣服，陆地上警察穿的衣服、日式的水手服、料子只有一点点的皮衣皮裤，还有一套黑色薄纱质和丝绸地的裙子。  
奥姆看了看这唯一一件看起来很正常的衣服，虽然找出了这套衣服的说明书，开始仔细研读并亲身实践了起来。

按照说明书上说的，奥姆把自己脱了个精光，拿起了那条光滑的黑色丝袜开始往自己精瘦腿上套去。  
由于这箱衣服是布鲁斯为了奥姆特意定制的，所以那薄如蝉翼的丝袜微紧的刚刚好能勾勒出那美好的腿部线条，奥姆把袜子提到刚过膝的高度，又把那一圈精致的蕾丝圈提高到大腿的位置，让丝袜和大腿上的蕾丝圈相连的那根带子在他的腿上绷直。  
下一步是什么呢，奥姆对照着说明书穿上了那条黑色薄丝质地的吊带连衣裙。明显是故意地设计的过长的肩带松松垮垮地挂在胳膊上，导致裙子的上端就堪堪能够遮住胸前的两点的高度，虽说是能够遮住，可是不知道布鲁斯是从哪个东方的古国找来这种超薄的丝绸完全掩盖不住那两点微微的凸起，反而显得更加欲盖弥彰。  
奥姆站到镜子前看了看这短得恰到好处的裙摆，他虽说能够遮住大半个屁股，却还是“恰好”不够长的露出了最底下的一点臀瓣和一截还在休息中的粉嫩的性器，而被包裹住的臀部的线条更是说挂翘挺到令人浮想联翩。  
奥姆看到镜子里自己的样子，还算是满意，就拿最后一件黑色薄纱制成的宽松的外衣穿上，外衣没有任何的拉链或是扣子，只有黑绸制成的边缘，而说明书上则是详细的介绍了该如何用丝带系一个松垮却优雅的蝴蝶结，用以轻轻的揽起宽松的外衣。  
系完丝带以后这件透明到没有任何遮挡作用的外套就算是穿好了，奥姆照了照镜子，对于镜子里的修长妙曼的身影和纯黑色的衣裙，并没有什么意见，觉得可以接受。  
看着里天黑还有些时间，奥姆就有些慵懒的坐在床上，阅读着好闺蜜布鲁西的说明书最后的各种贴心的小建议。

好不容放了假的亚瑟对好久没见的奥姆自然也很是想念，他特意请戴安娜帮他处理好任务的善后工作，自己则是一路狂奔想早点赶回亚特兰蒂斯，陪奥姆一起吃顿浪漫的烛光晚餐，来弥补最近太忙而没有好好陪他的事情。  
而当亚瑟推开卧室的门以后，看到屋里的情形，他光速的关上了门并锁死，紧紧地盯着正在一本正经地研究着布鲁斯的说明书的奥姆，眼睛都不舍的眨一下。  
奥姆抬眼一看是亚瑟也很惊讶，他坐直了身子说到:“难得呀，你怎么早回来了？”  
而亚瑟在进门看到奥姆的那一刻开始，理智就已经完全蒸发掉了，他走到床边，俯视着诱人的奥姆，用有些沙哑心不在焉的回答道:“我拜托戴安娜帮我善后，就提前回来了。布鲁斯？”亚瑟拿过奥姆手里的说明书看了一眼就扔到了地上，又重热切新盯着今日格外诱人的奥姆。  
“嗯，感觉他说的还挺有意思的。”奥姆的手卷着腰间的丝带的一头把玩着，一边回答着亚瑟的问题。  
“那就给我展示一下学习成果吧。”看着顺滑的丝带那修长的指尖打转，亚瑟被撩拨的忍不住抓住了丝带的另一端，将那碍眼的丝带扯下来丢在地上。  
没了束缚的薄纱向两边滑开，蹭过胸前的两点，让被亚瑟的看着的两粒更加挺立的凸出出来，奥姆像是没感觉到一样，轻轻的的抖动了一下一侧的肩膀，让薄纱从肩头滑落，媚眼如丝的抬头看着自己的哥哥。  
“嘶”亚瑟觉得自己的下身硬的快要炸开一样，他深吸了一口气，将那有些粗糙的手掌抚上了那裸露的柔软光滑的肩头然后顺势向下滑去，抓住那脆弱的薄纱轻轻一扯，在奥姆挑逗地眼神里，把碎成两半的外衣丢下了床。  
看见哥哥那有些粗暴的动作，奥姆轻轻的舔了舔有些干燥的下唇，却被看见这一动作的亚瑟一把按倒在了床上。  
“我的天，奥姆，你可真懂得怎么沟起我欲火。”亚瑟并没有撕掉这条薄薄的裙子，而是将自己火热的性器探进裙摆下，抵在那熟悉的穴口故意来回磨蹭着。  
被亚瑟的气息包裹着奥姆在那不怀好意的摩擦下理所应当的半硬了起来，那粉嫩的性器将黑色的裙摆撑起来，然后那顺滑的丝绸就顺着那性器挺立的坡度滑了下去，将奥姆下身那诱人的灯光展现在了亚瑟的眼前。  
看到那轻微收缩着的湿润的穴口仿佛在欢迎着他一样一张一合的抖着的时候，亚瑟很不客气地将他那等了好久的性器送入了那里，开始了深入的抽送。  
也许是亚瑟没有提前扩张的入侵有些太过野蛮了，奥姆有些吃痛的轻呼出声:“嗯啊...慢一点...哥哥...啊...”  
亚瑟的性器被因为缺乏润滑的小穴紧紧地咬住，每一下抽送都能感到阻力，而那炙热的性器却又因为被紧致的甬道挤压而更加的坚挺。  
“这可是你自找的，我亲爱弟弟，哦不，我亲爱的王后。”亚瑟完全没有减弱抽送的力道，反而是找准了奥姆最敏感的那块软肉狠狠地装了上去。  
“啊啊...呜...”对于亚瑟对那一点反复顶撞的进攻，奥姆根本招架不来，他本能的呻吟尖叫出声，而他那食髓知味的小穴也终于舍得分泌出大量的体液来为这场激烈的性事提供一下基本的润滑。  
本奥姆那悦耳的呻吟声取悦到了的亚瑟，他低头隔着极易湿透的薄绸舔弄着那高高挺立着的乳尖。隔着裙子的舔抵去隔靴搔痒一般，让奥姆觉得胸前变得空虚难耐。  
他抬起腿夹住亚瑟的腰配合着他的出入讨好的蹭着那精壮结实的腰，而蕾丝那复杂的花纹摩擦着腰窝，那不及奥姆那娇嫩的皮肤光滑的黑丝也刺激着他腰和胯骨上的触感。  
“FUCK！”这种陌生的触感让亚瑟的欲火烧的猛烈而炙热，他差点就忍不住射出来，“奥姆，你可真是迷人。”  
刺啦一声两条摆设一样的肩带应声而断，碍事的裙子也被亚瑟扔下了床，他一只饿极了的狮子一样，对着胸口那两点嫣红又啃又咬，用牙齿将它们折磨的红肿不堪。  
“轻一点...呜呜...求你...不要...”奥姆抽泣着求亚瑟放松对他胸前两点的折磨，可求饶的话语却被亚瑟猛烈而深入的顶撞拆的支离破碎。  
正在兴头上的亚瑟哪里肯放过那里，他一口含住了一枚卖相惨烈的乳尖，用力的吸允起来，色情的吸允声让奥姆羞愤的要死，他的下身却因为这种混合着羞耻的快感而缴械投降，无力的射出一股股的白浊。  
而他的后穴也行为前身的射精也猛烈的收缩着，溢出了饱满的液体，这湿滑而又紧致的包裹，也让亚瑟那驰骋的凶器感受到了极致的快感，亚瑟也忍不住低吼了一声，将灼热的精液灌满了那诱人的小穴。

完事以后还很精力旺盛的亚瑟下床溜达过去翻起了那个很显眼的大箱子里的东西，“啧啧啧，我觉得有些东西还是挺不错的，”亚瑟看着对他嫌弃的翻白眼的奥姆，厚脸皮的笑了笑，“嘿嘿，我觉得我该去找送东西的人请个长假，好好的使用一下他的礼物。”


End file.
